


A New Skywalker

by jedigirl86



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Getting Together, Healing, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Multi, NOTHING IS AS IT SEEMS, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pre-Relationship, Pregnancy, Yavin 4, major twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedigirl86/pseuds/jedigirl86
Summary: Rey is healing after the war with Palpatine. She feels like it is her fault for what happened, but with the help of her new family she is able to move forward.Tags will be added as the story goes
Relationships: Karé Kun/Temmin "Snap" Wexley, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 16
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

Rey was sitting by the water on Ajan Kloss a couple hours after her return from Exegol. She could still hear the celebration going on, but she didn't feel like celebrating. Yes she was glad the war was over and Palpatine was gone for good, but the price that was paid was to great. Han, Luke, Leia, Ben. They were all gone.  
Rey sighed as she laid back on the grass to stare at the sky. She smiled when she heard the laughter back towards the base. Just then she heard a sound in the bushes and she sat up, looking in the direction. She caught sight of an orange suit and assumed it was Poe. As she looked closer she saw that it wasn't Poe, but Kare Kun, Snap's wife. Rey felt tears gather in her eyes as she thought of the brave pilot. Even in the short amount of time she had known Snap, she had gotten close to him and his wife.  
Kare had her head on her knees and her shoulders were shaking from the sobs as Rey made her way towards her.  
"I'm so sorry, Kare" Rey said as she sat down next to her. "It's all my fault."  
"No it's not" Kare replied wiping the tears on her cheeks. "It's not your fault."  
"If I hadn't led everyone to Exegol, snap would still be alive" Rey argued.  
"If you hadn't led us to Exegol, we wouldn't have won the war" Kare countered. "Palpatine would have won and where would we be? We would all be dead."  
"She's right, Poe said as he appeared around the corner and sat on the other side of Kare. "You did the right thing, Rey."  
"Then why doesn't it feel like it? Why do I feel like it's my fault?"  
Kare shook her head but Poe was the one who spoke. "Because in a way, you feel like it was, because of who Palpatine was."  
"He was a monster" Rey hissed. "He killed my parents."  
"Yes. He killed your parents" Poe agreed. "And he tried to kill you, because he saw you as a threat."  
Now Kare was confused. "How did he see her as a threat?"  
"Because of who I am" Rey said. "Because of who my family is."  
"You are not like him" Poe said.  
"Not like who?" Kare asked looking from Rey to Poe then back again.  
"Palpatine" Rey said. "He was my grandfather."  
Kare blinked. "Wow. Didn't expect that. Now I understand why you think it's your fault. But Poe is right, Rey. Also, you can't choose who your family is. Family is not defined by who shares the same blood as you. Family is those who are there for you in good and bad times."  
Rey had a contemplative look on her face as she looked at the trees. Finally she nodded. "Luke said the same thing to me just before I went to Exegol. I was going to stay on Ahch To and cut myself off from the force."  
"I thought Luke was dead" Kare said.  
"He is" Rey replied. "He appeared to me though. When you become one with the force, you can still appear to others."  
Poe nodded. He remembered his dad telling him the same thing.  
"So you finally know what your family name is" Kare said changing the subject.  
"Yes, but I'm not going to use it. I have adopted a new name."  
Poe smiled. "Let me guess. Solo?"  
Rey shook her head. "No. Nothing against Han, but no."  
"Then what?" Kare asked.  
Rey smiled. "Skywalker."


	2. Chapter 2

Things was starting to go back to normal. Well, as normal as things can be when you are rebuilding a galaxy that had been at war for years.  
About a month after the battle of Exegol, Rey went to see Poe. He was in command with Finn and D'Acy. When she entered the room, D'Acy was the first to spot her.  
"Hello Rey" she called causing Poe and Finn to look up.  
"Hey. I was wandering if I could speak to you for a minute?" She asked looking at Poe.  
Poe nodded as he stood up. "Let's go for a walk. Finn, will you be alright?"  
Finn nodded. "Yes. We are just about done going through these files."  
Poe nodded and took Rey's arm. "Come on. I know the perfect spot."

Once they reached the ravine that Rey had used in her training, they sat down. Poe took Rey's hand and held it close as he looked at her reflection.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. I was just wondering if I could go to Tataooine. There is something I have to do and I won't be able to rest until it's done."  
Poe frowned. "What do you have to do?"  
"It's personal, but it isn't bad. I promise."  
Poe sighed as he rubbed a hand down his face. "Ok. You can go. But on one condition."  
Rey smiled as she raised a brow. "And what's that general?"  
Poe growled as he grabbed her face and brought their faces close to each other's. "You take BB with you."  
Rey nodded. "I can handle that."  
"Good" Poe replied kissing her and holding her close till the rain started.

Three days later Rey arrived at the Lars homestead along with BB8. As she walked around, she could see where the place had been set on fire. But what she found amazing was the fact that it looked to be in good condition still, well minus the scorch marks.  
As she walked around the property she saw several grave markers. As she got closer, she could make out the names. "Shmi Skywalker Lars and Clete Lars" Rey whispered.   
"Shmi was my mother" a voice said behind Rey causing her to jump. When she looked she blinked at the appearance of a young man with light brown hair and blue eyes. They reminded Rey if Luke's. She gasped as soon as she realized who it was. "You're Anakin."  
Anakin nodded. "Yes. Now I must ask you this. Why are you still running?"  
Rey frowned. "I'm not."  
"You are. What are you afraid of?"  
This made Rey pause for a minute, but then she realized that what Anakin was saying was true. "I guess I'm afraid that if things progress with Poe and we have children that they will turn out like Palpatine."  
Anakin nodded. "I understand your fear. But Rey, you can't let fear hold you back. The sith relied on fear and they lived off it. It was my fear of loosing Padme that caused me to fall. I thought I could save her, but in the end it was me falling that killed her. Family is not defined by blood but who you choose to let in, and you have let Poe in. Not just Poe, but what was left of the resistance. You have also forged yourself a new name" here Anakin smiled. "My son and daughter was more of a father and mother figure to you and so was Han. I'm not saying that your parents didn't love you, because they did, or else they wouldn't have saved you from Palpatine. Your father may have been the son of Palpatine, but do you know who your mother was?"  
Rey shook her head. "I do know that she was strong and I loved her."  
" That she was and that you did, but Rey, your mother also was from a powerful blood line. Your mother was the daughter of my old master, Obi Wan Kenobi. He didn't know about her till after his death, because, Satine, who was his girlfriend had kept her secret."  
Rey gasped as her eyes widened causing Anakin to chuckle. "I understand what you are feeling, Rey. So yes. Palpatine may have been your grandfather, but you have another grandfather that was good. Don't think about the bad, but what is good. Love is not a weakness, Rey, but the greatest strength you can have. Don't be afraid to love and be loved. Especially with Poe. He may drive you crazy, but he has alot to offer."  
Rey felt the tears running down her cheeks as Anakin disappeared. As she looked down at BB8, she had to smile. Poe had insisted that she bring his droid with her, and she was thankful for that. BB had become so dear to her from the beginning. She couldn't imagine what her life would have been like if she hadn't met BB. As she placed a hand on the droids head, she knew it was time to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets with Ben who is a force ghost and learns more about her family.

Rey was gathering her things from the Lars homestead as BB8 went to let Chewie know to start up the falcon.   
As she picked her bag up, she felt a shiver run down her spine. She had felt this way when she met Luke on Ahch To after his death and the other day when she met Anakin.   
"Really? A desert?" The voice said behind her.  
Rey gasped as she turned to see Ben Solo standing behind her. "Ben" she whispered.  
Ben grinned. "Hello Rey. But seriously. Why a desert? Sand is annoying."  
Rey couldn't help it. She threw her head back and laughed which caused Ben to chuckle.   
"So what brings you here?" She finally asked after she settled down.  
"Well, uncle Luke told me that it was time for me to come see you. That you had decided to move on."  
Rey nodded. "I did. But Ben, you have to know, I had strong feelings for you. That will never change."  
"I know" he sighed as he came towards her and sat down in one of the seats. "But, I also know that it wasn't meant to be. In the end I finish what my grandfather started. I saved the woman who I loved, but I also helped bring the balance back that had been lost for generations."  
"Is that why you came back to the light? To save me?"  
"I came back because I knew that it was the right thing to do. I also knew that it was the only way that Palpatine would be defeated, once and for all. Did I know I would die in the end? No. But I don't regret saving you."  
Just then BB8 came rolling into the house, beeping that Chewie had the ship ready. "Well, there's the droid I was looking for."  
Rey laughed as she patted BB's head. As she looked back at Ben, she smiled at him. "I'm glad you came back, in the end. You gave me the strength that I needed to face my, I mean Palpatine" she still couldn't call that monster her grandfather.  
"You always had the strength, Rey. It as what kept you going all those years on Jakku. Along with your stubborness."  
Rey nodded. She knew he was right. "Well, I better go" she said.  
Ben nodded. "Yes. You should. But can you do me a favor?" At Rey's nod, Ben continued. "Tell Poe that I am sorry for what I did. Also tell Finn. They are good people, Rey. And also tell Poe that he was the best friend that I ever had when we were kids."  
"I will. I will tell them."  
This time Ben swallowed as he looked at the door. "Can you also tell Chewie that I love him? That I regret killing my father?"  
"I already did" she confirmed. " And he wanted to tell you that he still loves you and that he understands that it was Snoke and Palpatine that was manipulating you. That if they hadn't been pulling the strings you wouldn't have done it."  
"He's right. I wouldn't have. Well, I will see you around Rey. Oh. Before I forget, be expecting a visitor once you get back to base."  
"Who is it?"  
Ben smiled. "You will see." With that Ben disappeared leaving Rey even more confused. She then shrugged and headed to the falcon.

Rey and Chewie landed on Ajan Kloss two days later and was met by Finn and Rose. Rey smiled when she saw that they were holding hands and smiling as she appeared. She was worried that Finn would not return Rose's feelings, but by the looks of it, he did.   
Just then Rey spotted Poe as he walked to join the two waiting and she noticed that he was bouncing on his foot as he starred in the window at her. Their eyes met and Rey couldn't help the smile that bloomed across her face.   
"Chewie, can you shut the falcon down?" She asked and when he warbled his reply, she nodded. "Thank you." With that Rey stood up and ran out of the cockpit and soon was running head long straight to Poe. He caught her in his arms just as they both fell over onto the ground causing Finn and Rose to burst out laughing. But they didn't care as their lips met for the first time in a couple weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Poe helped Rey to her feet after their kiss. As soon as she was up, he pulled her against him and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Welcome home, sunshine."  
"It's good to be back" Rey replied as she kissed Poe's chin.   
"Why you went to Tataooine is beyond me" Finn replied in a huff.   
"I told you, there was something I had to do."  
"I know, but why couldn't it have been where there wasn't any sand?"  
Rose rolled her eyes causing Rey and Poe to laugh. "Because Master Luke was from Tataooine, and that was where I needed to go" Rey finally said. Then a frown crossed her forehead as she turned to Poe. "I should go back to Jakku. See if I can get my things."  
"No this again" Finn cried out throwing his hands in the air. "Why does everyone want to go back to Jakku?"  
Poe and Rey burst out laughing. Rey because Finn had said those same words to her after they fled the first order and Poe, because of what happened after Finn helped him escape the finalizer.  
"I'm not staying there," Rey said in an encouraging voice. "In fact, I want to stay somewhere green and that has rain and is warm."  
"Ahch To?" Rose asked.  
"No. Nothing against that place, but I don't think I want to live there."  
"Then you want to stay here?" Poe asked.  
Rey smiled and shook her head. "No." As their eyes met it was like they communicated back and forth because Poe's eyes widened in shock. "Yavin 4?"  
At Rey's nod Poe grabbed her in a big hug that lifted her off her feet.

They weren't able to leave for a while. Poe was having to help establish a new government, but this time there wouldn't be a leader. Each planet elected an official that everyone trusted. "This isn't what was done after the first war" D'Acy said to Poe once they entered what was command.  
"I know"Poe replied. "But we have all seen what happens when one person has power. We don't need another emperor rising."   
"That's why we need to bring the Jedi back" D'Acy argued. " Convince Rey to train a new generation."  
Poe shook his head. He and Rey had talked about it and Rey didn't feel right about it. Poe understood her feeling and told her he would support her in what ever she decided. "Right now Rey isn't going to be training anyone. She isn't comfortable with it and I am not going to force her to do something she doesn't to do" Poe said as he started gathering his supplies. "I'm not going to force her and neither are you." With that he walked from the room to go check on Finn's progress with Chewie as they fixed the falcon.

It was two hours later when Rey stormed up the ramp of the falcon, calling for Poe. When Poe saw her face, he knew something happened. "What's wrong?"  
"D'Acy. She came to me and said that you both agreed I have to train new Jedi. I thought I made it clear that I wasn't comfortable with that."  
Poe blinked. "You did. I even told her that."  
Rey stopped as she blinked. "You did?"  
Poe nodded just as Finn walked up to them. "Sounds like she is trying to push her own agenda."  
Poe nodded. "Not anymore. Rey. Get your things. We leave in an hour. I will go talk to D'Acy."  
Poe didn't stick around as he stormed off the falcon in search of D'Acy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe confronts D'Acy about her pushing Rey. Leia appears and Rey gets a welcome visitor.

Poe found D'Acy in the mess talking to Kalonia. It could have been an important conversation, but he was upset and didn't care. He walked up to the table in time to hear D'Acy inform Kalonia that she had convinced Poe and Rey to rebuild the Jedi. " No you didn't" he snapped. "I told you already that both Rey and I agreed that she didn't have to."  
"That isn't your descion" D'Acy replied.  
"Yes it is. I am still the general, in case you forgotten, Larma. If Rey isn't comfortable in restarting the Jedi, then I am behind her. It is her choice. If she changes her mind, which I doubt she will, I will behind her then, but it isn't up to you. Are we clear?"  
D'Acy opened her mouth but was cut off by another voice. A voice she hadn't heard in a few weeks. "Drop it, Larma" Leia said as she appeared in her ghostly form. "I am behind Rey in this also. And so is the other Jedi that came before. And Poe is right. He is the general and you need to listen."  
Poe was thankful Leia had shown up because he was on the verge of loosing it. How dare anyone try to push their agenda? Didn't they just fight the first order and the final order in retaliation of that?  
Finally D'Acy nodded. "Fine. I won't try to change your minds, even though I think you're making a huge mistake. We may have won this war, but there will be more wars. We need the Jedi to keep the peace."  
"That's were you're wrong" Poe said. "We can't hide behind the Jedi and expect them to protect us. It is up to the people to do that. That's why we are doing things differently. There isn't going to be one person over the Galaxy. Everyone will elect a governor on their planet. We seen first hand what happens when one person has all that power. We don't need that anymore. Now, if we are done with this, I have things to do."  
He then walked away, and he was surprised when Leia followed him. Once out of the mess, Leia stopped him. "I wanted to tell you that you have been doing a good job. Luke and I have been watching and are so proud of you. Now. Don't you think it is time to let everyone go home?"  
Poe smiled and nodded. "I was going to let them go tomorrow."  
Leia nodded. "Good. Oh. Before I go, can you pass a message to Kare?"  
Poe nodded. When Leia saw that nod, she smiled. "Tell her that Snap isn't dead. He is alive and waiting on Exegol. He ejected from his ship before it was hit." With that Leia disappeared leaving Poe blinking in surprise. "Damn you, Leia. You can't just leave after telling me that" he shouted. He then shook his head as he started walking back to the falcon, chuckling as he went. 

When Poe got back to the falcon he saw that Finn was still there, but Rey wasn't. "Where's Rey?" He asked as he picked up a wrench and bent over to tighten a bolt.  
"She felt something calling her so she went into the forest" Finn replied as he sat back on his haunches.  
"Must be Leia" Poe mumbled causing Finn to raise his brows. "Do you know what's going on?"  
Poe nodded. "D'Acy kept pushing Rey to start the Jedi back up and Rey doesn't feel comfortable doing that."  
"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to start it back up again, but I won't push Rey to do something she doesn't want to do" Finn added as he and Poe continued to work on the falcon. 

Meanwhile Rey was in the forest where something had been calling her. As she walked she could feel a presence that she hadn't felt since she was a small child on Jakku. It wasn't threatening, but she was still going to stay alert. As she came to the clearing where she had met Leia for the last time, she gasped. She knew that man who was standing before her shining blue. "Hello, Rey" Obi Wan said as he smiled at her.


	6. Chapter 6

Rey stood there in shock starring at Obi Wan. She should have known he would appear to her, but it still took her by surprise.  
Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at her grandfather. Obi Wan also had tears in his eyes and motioned for her to come forward as he sat on a stump of wood. Once she sat down next to him he placed a hand over hers in a comforting gesture. "I'm sorry I didn't come right away, sweetheart."  
Rey nodded. "You're here now" she said.  
Obi Wan nodded. "I am. I just wish I had been there when you faced Palpatine."  
"But you were. You and the other Jedi. You helped me. You all gave me the strength that I needed to do what needed to be done."  
"You're right, but if I had been there physically, you wouldn't have been alone."  
Rey smiled. "I wasn't alone. You all were with me, and I had Ben."  
Obi Wan smiled and nodded. "That's what I hoped you would say. Now, the war is over, it is time for you to get on with your life. I don't want you to cling to the old Jedi traditions of no attachments. We were wrong on that. Love is the greatest strength that you can have, Rey. It is what saved my old apprentice and it is what saved you. The love Ben had for you and the love you had for Ben. Also the love that Poe has for you helped bring you back."  
This time Rey frowned. "The love Poe has for me?"  
Obi Wan nodded. "Yes. And the love you have for him. I saw it. Without love, this war wouldn't had been won."  
Rey then thought of what Rose had told her when she had woken up after Crait. It is love not the hate. Tears filled her eyes as she nodded. " Friend told me the same thing."  
"Yes. The young Tico girl, Rose. She is right. I also want to tell you that Paige, Rose's sister is so proud of her. She did what was right."  
"I know. Rose told me that she felt Paige's presence when they were on the star destroyer. She said that Paige helped give her the strength when she wanted to give up."  
"And Finn, he always ran away from fights, but he ran head long in to the fight."  
Rey nodded. "Now what?"  
"Now you have to rebuild the Galaxy and help those who was hurt in the war. It won't be easy and you may face opposition, but with each other you will do what is right. Oh, and when you rebuild the Senate, Master Windu wanted me to mention this. Don't give the power to just one man. It is the people that have to work together."  
"I had the same thought and had mentioned it to Poe. Poe agrees also. D'Acy may give us a hard time about it though, but Poe is the general."  
"That he is. With time everyone will see that this is the way to go and will be happy, but like I said,there will be some opposition. Now, it's time for me to go. I love you, Rey."  
With that Obi Wan disappeared leaving Rey to think over what her grandfather had told her.

Poe was walking in the woods trying to find Rey when his comlink went off. "Hey Finn. What's up?"  
"D'Acy is on the war path" Finn said causing Poe to roll his eyes. "She is upset that he can't find you or Rey."  
Just then Poe spotted Rey ahead sitting on the log were Obi Wan had left her. "Tell her that we will be back soon" he replied. "But it looks like Rey and I may be awhile."  
"Ok. Take your time" Finn said. "I will try to keep her contained."  
"You can lock her up for all I care" Poe muttered as he switched off his comlink. Just then Rey looked up and saw him and a huge smile spread across her face as she jumped up and flew into his arms. "I love you, Poe" she said before she pressed her lips to his.


	7. Chapter 7

Poe's arms tightened around Rey's waist and drew her closer as he deepened the kiss. He couldn't help the excited thrill that burst through his body as he kissed her back. His tongue pushed out of his mouth brushing her bottom lip and he was pleased when she opened her mouth and let him in. A low moan escaped her as her tongue swept across his.  
She was the first to pull back and looked into his eyes causing her to surge forward again. This time Poe landed on his back taking Rey with him causing her to straddle him as they continued making out.   
Just then a throat cleared causing them to break apart. There stood Finn and Rose; Finn with his hand over his eyes and Rose grinning. "You guys can go to your room to do that" Finn groaned causing Poe to chuckle as he stood up and helped Rey to her feet. "Where's the fun in that" Poe replied.  
Finn rolled his eyes as Rey and Rose burst out laughing. "We need to talk" Finn said. The tone of his voice caused Rey to turn cold. Something was wrong and when she looked at Poe, she knew that he felt it also.  
"What's going on?" Rey asked.  
Rose bit her lip as she looked at Finn who nodded. "D'Acy found out that you went to the supremecy just before Crait. She has labeled you a traitor."

Once Rey found out what happened, she pulled Poe towards the falcon. Once alone, Rey turned to him. "How did she find out? The only ones who knew was Leia and you."  
"I don't know, Rey. I wish I did."  
"Well I can't stay here" Rey said.  
Poe agreed just as Chewie rushed into the falcon warbling that D'Acy was on the way with guards. Poe ran and closed the hatch as Rey and Chewie headed to the cockpit. "Where can we go?" Rey asked when Poe joined them.   
"We are going to leave the falcon on Chandrila" Poe said. "Then we will head to Yavin."  
"But won't she know to check there?" Rey asked.  
"No. Because I never let it be known I was from Yavin. The only one who knew was Leia, but she never put it on the documents, because I came from Kajimi, not Yavin."  
Chewie roared with laughter as Rey chuckled. Then a frown crossed her face. "But what about Kes'? Does she know him?"  
"My dad was from Naboo and mom was from Courasant. When they were in the rebellion, D'Acy wasn't. So I don't think she knew them. Don't worry Rey. If she figures it out, we will deal with it then. Ok?"  
Rey nodded just as she set course for Chandrila. Poe was right. There was no point in worrying.

Meanwhile back on Ajan Kloss, Finn and Rose was dealing with D'Acy. "Rey isn't a traitor" Finn argued as D'Acy held a blaster on him and Rose. "She only went to help turn Ben back to the light side."  
"Doesn't matter" D'Acy replied. " She still went to the enemy. Therefore there is a bounty on her head. Dead or alive. Send her picture to all the bounty hunters. Also, make sure to include Poe Dameron in on that bounty as well as Chewbacca since they left with her."  
Rose's eyes widened as she looked at Finn. Once alone she started crying. "What are we going to do?"  
Finn grinned. "Don't worry. I've got a plan." With that Finn started telling Rose what he had in mind as Rose grinned. "That should work. I will send a message right now."  
Once Finn was alone he prayed to the force that Rey and Poe was safe and that help would arrive soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think the help will be?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave you all hanging. I have to say I am not satisfied with this chapter, but it was the only one that actually made sense. Enjoy.

Now that Rey and Poe had left base and was safe for now, Finn started poking around. There had to be a clue on who had told D'Acy about Rey going to the supremecy and he wasn't giving up finding whoever it was.   
The day that he found out who it was, he really wasn't surprised. When he told Rose she was. "What do we do?" She asked.  
"Well, I think she knows where Poe is from so we have to act before anything happens. We can't have them arrested without just cause, but we can prevent them from acting out on Rey and Poe."  
"And Chewie" Rose added. Finn nodded.

After Rose left command Finn sent a coded message to Lando. When Lando found out what happened, he sent a hologram all over the Galaxy that the bounty on Rey, Poe and Chewie was canceled. He and Jannah, who had been confirmed as his long lost daughter, hopped on his ship and headed to Ajan Kloss. 

Finn found Rose in her quarters that she shared with Connix. "Does she suspect that we are onto her?" Finn asked.  
"No. But I think you should see this." With that Rose went over to her bed and pulled out papers. Finn's eyes widened when he read what was on them. "They have been working for Palpatine?"  
Rose nodded. "I also found out that D'Acy was Palpatine's daughter. When she met Rey, I am sure that she knew who she was and had it out for her from the beginning."  
Finn blew out his breath. "Well, Lando should be here soon. Then we can deal with this."

Lando and Jannah landed in the clearing not far from the base. Finn was there to meet them. "Find anything?" Lando asked.  
Finn nodded and handed over the papers. "We need to deal with this. Now."  
Lando nodded. 

Finn, Lando and Rose walked into the mess with blasters set to stun. There was D'Acy and Connix sitting at a table in the corner talking in low tones. Finn led the way though the room and everyone who was there quieted down as they watched.  
"Commander D'Acy and Connix you are under arrest for conspiracy to commit murder and also working with Palpatine."  
D'Acy and Connix looked at each other in surprise. D'Acy went to draw her own blaster, but when she looked up, she saw that everyone else who had been in the mess eating, had their weapons trained on her and Connix.


	9. Chapter 9

Rey and Poe made it to Yavin 4 when a transmission came through from Finn. Rey and Chewie had just landed the ship that Poe had on Chandrila in the clearing where Kes' house was located. "Wonder what happened?" Poe asked as he typed in his code to retrieve the message.  
Just then Finn's voice filled the cockpit. "We have found out some disturbing news. D'Acy is the daughter of Palpatine, and Connix was behind everything also. She was the one who told D'Acy that Rey had gone to the supremecy. We held a trial not long ago, and D'Acy admitted that when she saw Rey, she had contacted Palpatine and told him that she was alive and had promised to kill Rey. Connix was also brought in to help. They are being held in the brigg, until their executions for treason. Hope you all are safe. Also, please let me know when you get to where ever you were going."  
When the transmission cut off Rey's eyes were wide as she looked at Poe. "You got to be kidding me? D'Acy is Palpatine's daughter? And Connix was behind it also?"  
Poe was also stunned as he fell against the back of his seat. "I know, sunshine. I am surprised about this also." Just then they saw an older gentleman come out of the house and Poe grinned. "Ready to meet my dad?"  
Rey nodded and stood up. "Yes. Chewie,can you handle shutting the ship down?"  
Chewie nodded as Rey and Poe headed towards the ramp.

As Kes led Rey and Poe into the house, Poe brought his dad up to speed on everything that happened. "She really put a bounty on Rey's head for trying to do a good deed?" Kes asked. "Well, now I can understand why Han had a bad feeling about that woman."  
"What do you mean, dad?" Poe asked.  
"It was after the war started. Han showed up here along with Chewie. Said that a woman in command named D'Acy made him uncomfortable. Said that she kept undermining Leia and trying to take over. When Leia mentioned going to Jakku to look for spare ships and reinforcements, D'Acy told her that it would be a waisted trip."  
Rey frowned. "Wander why?"  
"Well, seeing you kid, and knowing where you are from, makes me wander if she knew that you were on Jakku and didn't want you to be found. But only she would be able to answer that."  
"Maybe if we go back to Ajan Kloss, I can question her" Poe said.  
"I'm gonna be there also" Rey said. Poe nodded then offered to show the force tree to Rey as Kes stood to start dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy may 4th. May the force be with you all.

Rey gasped when she saw the force tree. The one on Ahch To was beautiful, but it didn't come close to the one on the Dameron farm. It was huge and there was white buds popping out all over.  
"My mom helped Luke get some samples from the force tree on Courasant after the war with the empire" Poe said as he and Rey walked closer. "He gave her a clipping of it and we planted it. I was about two, but I remember sitting here everyday watching it as it grew."  
There was a blue light that surrounded the tree and Rey felt warmth spread through her body as she reached a hand out to the lower branch. "It's beautiful" she said.  
Poe chuckled as he thought of what he had done as a kid. Rey looked at him a frown creasing her brow. "What?"  
"When I was six, dad caught me climbing the tree and he had a fit. Said that the tree was special and should be treated with respect. I didn't listen and whenever I could I was always climbing the tree. Then when I was 8, my mom died and dad just let me climb it. It was my way to be close to my mom."  
Rey nodded in understanding. "Did you ever see anything?"  
"Yes. When I was about 10, I saw a little girl. She was just a baby at the time." A smile spread across Poe's face. "She was so tiny. I could tell she had just been born, but she looked at me with big hazel eyes and I swear she smiled at me."  
Rey blinked as a memory came to her. She remembered seeing a boy, older than her. "Did you see her after that?"  
"Yes. Everyday. Up until I want to say she was 6. That was when I didn't see her anymore. The last time I saw her, I remember watching her cry and scream for someone to come back. I wish I knew what happened."  
Rey's eyes widened. She was 6 when her parents left her on Jakku and she remembered yelling at the ship to come back. "What did she look like?"  
"She had her hair like the way you wear it" he replied. Then he stopped and looked at her and his eyes got big. "Wait. It was you that I saw. You were the little girl."  
Tears fell down Rey's cheeks as she looked at him. "I saw you too. I remember telling my mom about you and she said that sometimes the ones who are meant to be in our lives appear to us. When I told her that I thought you was a pilot, she made me this doll of a pilot. Had an orange jumpsuit and helmet."  
"Do you still have it?"  
Rey reached into her bag and pulled it out. " I carried it with me whenever I went scavanging for parts to sell. It was my good luck charm."  
Poe reached his hand out to touch it as he smiled. "I'm glad that I had it with me when I left Jakku" Rey continued. "I was in a hurry that day because I was late getting up, but BB reminded me to take the doll."  
"Maybe he knew that you needed it" Poe whispered.  
"Maybe. But I'm glad he did." Just then Rey gasped when she saw two people appear infront of the tree. When she recognized who they were, she started sobbing when she realized who they were. "Mom, dad?"  
Poe's head whipped around and saw who Rey was talking to. He gripped her hand as he helped her to work closer to the parents that had left to protect the woman he was falling more in love with every single day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes a little more into depth on Rey's past. Enjoy

Poe gripped Rey's hand as she starred where her parents were by the force tree. Her eyes were wide and starting to tear up. Her mom was the first to step forward followed by her husband. Once they were in arms reach of Rey, Rey was full on crying as well as her mom.  
"You've been so brave, sweetheart" her dad said as he placed a hand on Rey's cheek.  
"How is it that you're here?" Rey asked.  
"We never left" her mom added. "You just haven't been able to see us till now."  
"Why couldn't you have appeared to me before?"  
"Because it would have hindered you from doing what needed to be done" her dad said. "At least that is what we were told. We wanted to come and see you, but we couldn't."  
"Who stopped you?" Poe asked.  
"My dad" Rey's mom said. "He felt that it would be best for Rey to learn to look ahead and not behind her."  
Rey frowned. The words her mom spoke was similar to what Maz had told her on Takkadona. "I guess I can understand that" Rey finally said.  
"But?" Her dad asked.  
This time Rey took a deep breath. "I guess what I want to know is why was it so easy for you to leave me? Why leave me to Jakku and not somewhere I was safe?"  
Rey's mom was crying as she gripped Rey's hand in hers. "It wasn't easy to leave you, sweetheart. It was the hardest thing we had to do."  
"But why Jakku?"  
"I think we need to sit" her dad said. "It's a long story."  
Once everyone was seated, her dad began. "After the war with the empire, your mother and I married. We had you two years after the war was over. By then Han and Leia had Ben and your mother was working closely with Leia. Han and Chewie would let me help on the falcon while Threepio and R2 watched over you and Ben."  
Rey blinked. "Wait. Ben and I knew each other then?"  
Rey's mom nodded. "It was Leia who told us that she and Luke felt that the emperor had returned. Luke had gone off with Lando to search while Han took us to Yavin. There Kes and Shara helped us plan where to hide."  
"My parents helped you?" Poe asked.  
Rey's dad nodded. "He did. He gathered the supplies that we needed and Shara got the ship. She flew is to Jakku where we could hide. We were safe up until Rey was 6. That was when Ochi found us. Unkar knew and had volunteered to keep Rey safe."  
"So Han knew who I was when we met after I left Jakku" Rey said as she looked at Poe.  
"He had a feeling" her dad said. "He wasn't for sure until after you were taken by Kylo.  
Just then Kes walked around the corner to tell Rey and Poe that lunch was ready, and when he saw Rey's parent's, his eyes widened. "What the kriff?" He said.  
"Hello Kes," Rey's dad said. "Sorry to startle you."  
"It's ok" Kes said stepping forward. "I just came to tell these two lunch was ready, but I can leave if you need to talk some more."  
Rey's mom shook her head. "No. They need to eat. Rey, we will always be with you, till the end. And always remember that we love you."  
"I love you too," Rey whispered as her parents disappeared into the force. Poe then took her hand and followed his dad back to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept redoing this chapter trying to find the best strategy, and this happened to be the only one I liked.


	12. Chapter 12

Poe was helping his dad in the Koyo orchard two days later. Poe's mind kept going to Rey and everything that she had learned from her parents at the force tree. Kes noticed that his sons mind was not on their work and he wanted to help, but just like his late wife, Shara, Poe was quiet when he was thinking about something. He learned that when this happened it was best to wait till his son was ready to talk, but the silence was killing him.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Kes asked quietly when Poe sat down.  
At his nod, Kes sat down next to him. "You know that Rey saw her parents two days ago" Poe began and at Kes' nod, Poe continued. "Her parents left Rey on Jakku when Palpatine discovered where they were hiding. What shocked both her and me was that you and mom was behind them hiding there."  
Kes nodded. He had a feeling that his son would find out sooner or later about this. "Are you angry that we helped?" Kes asked.  
"No. I just wish you had told me."  
"We wanted to, but your mom thought it best to keep it from you. She thought Palpatine would be able to get to you also because of the force tree."  
"I thought only the light side could use the force tree."  
Kes shook his head. "No. Palpatine had discovered that Rey and her parents were hiding here when you and Rey was playing at the tree one day. Rey's mom felt it."  
Poe blinked in surprise. "Wow. I didn't know that."  
Kes nodded. "We didn't want you or Rey to worry, so with the help of Luke, we put a block on your memories. The only way that the block would come off, was if Luke took it off or you both met again."  
" Well Luke didn't take the block off as far as I know, so we should have our memories back?"  
Kes nodded. " Since you both have met, you should have gained those memories back."  
Just then something happened. Poe's mind was flooded with memories of him as a young boy chasing a little girl through the Koyo orchard. The girl was giggling as Poe caught her and tackled her to the ground. The girl had her hair in the three knobs that Rey always wore. "You're mean" young Rey cried as Poe started to tickle her.  
"Well you shouldn't have thrown Koyo juice on me" young Poe said causing Rey to laugh. As they stood up, young Rey wrapped her arms around Poe. "Promise that we will always be friends?"  
"Always" Poe agreed.  
As Poe shook his head to clear it, he looked at Kes. Tears was in his eyes as he sniffed. "I remember her. She threw Koyo juice on me."  
Kes roared with laughter. "That was something Rey always did, but she loved you. You both were inseperable."  
Just then Poe and Kes heard Rey as she started to walk up to them. Her eyes were also filled with tears as she looked at Poe. Poe smiled at her and she ran forward and threw her arms around his neck as he grabbed her around the waist. "You still my friend?" Rey asked.  
"Always" Poe agreed as he kissed the top of her head.

Once the memories started to come, Rey and Poe could be found reminecing about their childhood when they played together. Finn and Rose arrived the next day and Kes met them and gave them directions to the force tree where Rey and Poe was.  
When Finn saw his two friends sitting close to each other he couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips. "Looks like they have become friends finally" Finn said.  
"Looks like it" Rose agreed.  
Just then Rey lifted her head and spotted Finn and Rose and she shrieked with excitement as she stood up. Poe looked to see what had gotten Rey excited and was also right behind her as she hugged her two friends.  
"So you and Poe have become friends finally?" Finn asked.  
Poe chuckled as Rey nodded. "We have alot to discuss" Rey said as she pulled the two newcomers to the tree. Once seated Rey and Poe brought Finn and Rose up to date on everything they had learned. Once done, Rose was blinking rapidly and Finn's mouth was hanging open. "So you are also the granddaughter of Obi Wan Kenobi? And you and Poe knew each other as kids?"  
"Yes" Poe replied.  
"So how come didn't you two remember each other when you met after Crait?" Rose asked.  
Rey then went on to explain the block that had been put on their memories as kids and made sure to mention that now that the block was gone, they were starting to remember some things.  
Rose was the first to respond when Rey and Poe got done explaining. "So what was Rey like as a kid?" She asked with a slight smirk on her face.  
Poe chuckled as he made to make some distance between him and Rey before he replied. Once he was a safe distance away, he looked at Rose. "She was a troublemaker."  
Rey's mouth fell open as she jumped to her feet and started chasing Poe leaving Rose and Finn under the tree, laughing hysterically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Little bit of Poe and Rey as Kids.*


	13. Chapter 13

Now that Finn and Rose was there, they helped Kes in the orchard so Rey and Poe could check out the old base.   
News had come while Rey and Poe was at the old alliance building that D'Acy and Connix had been exhiled to Jakku, but then two days after they had been dropped off they had both been found dead. Connix had gone done in the sinking fields of the north and D'Acy, after the other scavangers had found out that she was the daughter of Palpatine, had been killed. Her body was found in Rey's old AtAt with a message to Rey that she was missed and that she hoped that she was ok.   
When Rey heard what happened she told Poe that she had never thought that she had been liked there. Poe smiled and told her that she was loved and that no matter what, she was loved, no matter where she was at.   
As time went by Rey noticed that the friendship between Rose and Finn had some how gotten deeper and more meaningful. She had been a little worried that when Finn met Jannah that he would shove Rose off to the side, but she figured her worry was misplaced, especially when she accidentally walked in on Finn and Rose having a private moment. Her face went beat red but for some reason she couldn't turn away. Finn was moving on top of Rose and Rose was moaning as if she was in pain. Just then Rose let out a cry and Finn covered her mouth with his as he started to move faster.  
Finally Rey turned and walked away, her face on fire from what she had just seen. As she rounded the corner she bumped into Poe. His brows lifted when he noticed her face. "What's wrong sunshine?"  
"Umm, I walked in on Finn and Rose" Rey whispered.  
Poe nodded. "And?"  
Rey bit her lip as she turned her face to look anywhere but at Poe. "He was on top of her and she was moaning."  
Poe couldn't help it. He burst out laughing as he threw his head back. "Well no wonder you are embarrassed. I walked in on them after our mission to Pasaana."  
"Oh. So what are they doing?"  
"Come with me, Rey" Poe said taking her hand. "This conversation should be done somewhere private."

Once they were in Poe's room, he closed the door and motioned for Rey to sit down. Once she was seated on the bed, Poe sat down next to her and took her hand. "Ok. So you want to know what Finn and Rose was doing?"  
Rey nodded. "It was almost like Rose was in pain."  
"Well, I guess I can understand why you would think that, but I can honestly say she wasn't. If anything she was experiencing pleasure."  
"Pleasure? That doesn't make sense."  
Poe nodded. "I'm gonna just tell you what Finn and Rose was doing. They were having sex."  
This caused Rey to turn pale. She had heard of people having sex on Jakku, but what she had heard it was how the man controlled the woman. "How could Finn do that to Rose?"  
This time Poe was confused. "What do you mean?"  
"He is controlling her" Rey cried.  
"No Rey, he isn't. He is showing Rose how much he cares for her. When a man and woman live each other, they have their ways of showing each other with their bodies how much they love each other. There is nothing controlling about that."  
"There isn't?"  
"No. Has no one showed you how much they care for you?"  
When Rey shook he head, Poe felt his heart break. "Well,we are going to change that" he said as he took her hand in his.   
"How?"  
Poe smiled as he stood to his feet, helping Rey up as well. "I will show you."  
With that Poe led Rey from his room and out the door leading her to where the force tree was. He just hoped this would work.


	14. Chapter 14

"How is the tree going to show me that I'm cared for?" Rey asked as they stopped before the tree.  
Poe smiled as he gripped her hand. "Reach your hand out and touch the tree. Trust me."  
Rey frowned but did what Poe said. As soon as her hand touched the tree she started seeing flashes of her past. She gasped when she saw her parents both hugging her before leaving her on Jakku. "Stay strong sunshine" her dad whispered as he held her.  
"We love you so much, Rey" her mom added. "We can't let him get you. You are so young, so light."  
Little Rey was crying as she watched her parents leave her to Unkar Plutt and exit the tent. As she watched she saw Ochi from Bespoon waiting and he dragged her parents to the ship. She tried to get away from Plutt, but he kept a good grip on her arm. "Stop struggling girl" he said.  
"I want my mommy and daddy" Rey cried.  
Then the scene changed. Rey's eyes widened even more when she saw an older gentleman. She knew it was Lor San Tekka. When he saw her, he smiled and led her into his tent. "Your parents asked me to look out for you, young Rey."  
"Are they ok?" She asked in a small voice.  
The pain in Lor's eyes made Rey stop. She started crying and Lor held her close. "No little one, but don't worry. They still love you."  
By now the older Rey was crying as her hand slipped off the tree. "I can't watch anymore" she gasped.  
"I understand" Poe said. "But you need to see everything."  
Just then a force ghost appeared infront of the tree. Rey blinked rapidly against the tears and she gasped. "Ben."  
Ben Solo smiled. "Poe is right Rey. You need to continue."  
Rey nodded and reached her hand out again. As soon as her hand touched the tree again she kept seeing her life on Jakku. She couldn't believe it when she watched other scavangers leaving portions in her At At while she was away. Then as the years slipped by she knew it was getting close to when she would meet BB8 then Finn. She watched as she saved BB from Teedo after a long day of scavanging. Then the next day she had to chuckle when she saw her knock Finn off his feet with her staff.  
As the scenes flashed she saw Han and Chewie and them having to run from the rathtars and the two gangs. Just then a laugh broke her away from what she was seeing. It was Ben and he had his head thrown back, laughing so hard he was clutching his chest. "Of course my dad would be transporting Rathtars" he gasped.  
Rey smiled as she looked at Poe. He grinned also. Finn and Rey had told him how they had met Han and Chewie.  
When she reached back out she saw Han talking to Chewie when her and Finn was getting some rest. "She is Palpatine's granddaughter" Han said quietly to Chewie. "We need to make sure she gets to Leia then to find Luke. She is our last hope."  
Chewie warbled and Rey blinked. Chewie had known all this time that she was the granddaughter of Palpatine, but he had hope that she wouldn't go down the same path.  
"They knew" Rey blinked but she didn't let her hand slip. She saw Maz on Takkadona talking to her trying to get her to take Luke's lightsaber and her running away into the forest. Then she saw Kylo Ren appear and him carrying her away to his ship as Finn ran after her, screaming her name.  
"Not my proudest moment" Ben mumbled causing Poe to laugh. "Shut up, Solo" Rey said turning her head.  
As Kylo probbed Rey's mind she watched as she fought back. What surprised her was the thought that Ben had. He thought she was a product of the force just like Anakin had been. Then as time went by and Ben/Kylo learned the truth who she was, he made it his mission to keep her safe from Palpatine."  
Rey pulled back again and looked at Ben. "Once you learned who I was, you never wanted me to join you in the dark side."  
It wasn't a question, but Ben nodded. "It would have ruined who you are, Rey. I saw that. I had to make you think that was what I wanted, but I knew that you had to be the one to confront Palpatine, just like my uncle had to face Darth Vader."  
"Now do you understand that you are cared for?" Poe asked.  
"I'm starting to understand" but I feel like there is something else I need to see." With that Rey reached he hand out one last time to the tree. When her hand touched the tree for the final time she saw Exegol. She was standing before Palpatine and he was trying to get her to join him when Ben arrived. She watched as Ben launched himself down the pit and make his way to where Rey was.  
When her and Ben's eyes met, she could see the love that reflected out of Ben's eyes. She felt a rush of warmth spread though her as they communicated through their bond just before the battle broke out. But it wasn't just the battle on the ground that kept her captivated, but also the one in the air. She watched as Poe flipped his com off in the middle of the battle. "Please protect Rey" he whispered. "I can't loose her. She may drive me crazy, but I love her. Please let me be able to see her again so I can tell her."  
Rey pulled her hand back and looked at Poe. "You are the most difficult man I have ever met" she cried as she launched herself at him.  
"And you drive me insane" Poe added. Neither one had noticed that Ben had disappeared. They were wrapped up in each other. Then Poe took Rey's breath away when he pulled back and looked her in the eyes, before crashing their lips together. "I have loved you our whole lives" Poe whispered against her mouth.  
"I know" Rey whispered back before she deepened the kiss. "I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two surprise visitors show up and Rey finds out more about her family.

When Poe and Rey got back to the house, Kes was waiting for them. He smiled when he saw they were holding hands. "Finally came to your senses?" Kes called towards Poe.  
Poe grinned as Rey laughed. "You can say that."  
Kes then looked at Rey. "Did you get the answers you needed?"  
Rey nodded. "I did. Also learned more about my past and a little of the future."  
"Good" Kes said as he led the way into the house. "After the war with the empire, Shara had some difficult days. She would spend hours at the tree after we planted it with Luke's help. Then when your parents and you showed up, your mom helped Shara alot."  
"Sounds like mom" Rey whispered. "She always loved to help."  
"That she did" Kes said with a chuckle. When he noticed Rey and Poe's confused looks he motioned them to sit. He then walked over to the desk in the corner. When he came back he was holding a holograph. "This was taken two days before you and your parents left" he said handing it to Rey. "Shara had told Poe he wasn't allowed to play in the mud, because he had just had a bath. As you can see, your mom helped you and Poe get around that."  
Sure enough, there was a young Rey and Poe, sitting on the lap of Rey's mom. She was sitting in the mud as she kept them out of the mess. The kids were grinning as they played.   
"Who took the hologram?" Poe asked.  
"I did" Kes replied. "Your mom was laughing to hard to take it. Her words was, leave it to Riah to get around her rule."  
When Rey heard her mother's name, she gasped. "Riah?".  
"You were named after your mom. If I remember correctly, your mom wanted to name you Jyn, after Jyn Erso, but your dad wanted Rey. Said that you was their little Rey of light. So your mom told your dad, that their next daughter was going to be named Jyn."  
Rey's lip started to tremble. Her parents wanted more kids even after they had her. She could have been raised with siblings, but instead Palpatine snatched that away from her. Poe must have sensed how Rey was feeling because he took her hand in his and stroked a finger up and down her knuckle in a soothing way.   
Just then Lando walked into the house followed by Finn, Rose and Jannah. "So. What's for dinner?" Lando asked.  
Kes laughed as he stood up and led Lando into the kitchen, leaving the five in the living room. Rey still had the hologram in her hand and Rose smiled when she saw who was in the picture. "Is that your mom?" Rose asked.  
"Yes" Rey breathed.  
"She is beautiful" Finn added.   
"You sure look like her" Jannah said as she looked over Rey's shoulder. "What was her name?"  
"Riah" Poe said at Rey's nod.  
Just then there was a loud knock on the door causing Rey to jump. Poe gripped her shoulder as he stood up to answer the door. When the door opened, he froze, as his eyes widened. "Impossible" he whispered as he starred at Cassian Andor. Jyn Erso was next to him.   
Cassian grinned when he saw Poe's face. "Thought we died?" He asked.  
Poe was nodding as Kes walked into the room with Rey. Kes let out a cry when he saw his best friend standing there. "Cassian, you old devil. Where did you come from?"  
"Scariff" Cassian replied as he pushed past the shocked Poe and hugged Kes. "Took us forever to get a ship up and running, but thanks to Jyn and K2 we were able to."  
K2. I thought he also was killed."  
"I got that droid working again" Jyn replied her eyes on Rey. "Who are you?"  
"Rey Skywalker" Rey said.   
Jyn frowned. "Why does that name sound familiar? Oh I know. You're related to Anakin Skywalker. He was a Jedi."  
"Ya. Let's go with that" Rey mumbled causing Jyn and Cassian to frown. Poe moved to stand next to Rey and took her hand, squeezing it. "Wasn't he killed when the emperor did order 66?" Cassian asked.  
"No" Kes replied. "Anakin turned to the dark side. He was Darth Vader."  
"Wow. We sure missed alot" Cassian replied. Then a frown crossed his face. "Wait. She looks to young to be his daughter."  
Kes sighed and looked at his son and Rey then motioned for them to have a seat on the couch. "Come on. We will explain it. It's a long story."  
Cassian nodded as he and Jyn sat down facing the other three just as Finn, Rose, Lando and Chewie came into the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, but work has been keeping me busy. Major twist in this chapter. So beware.

Kes started the conversation after everyone was seated. "As you know, Padme Amidala, the former queen of Naboo had secretly gotten married, what no one knew at the time, was that she had married Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi apprentice."  
"Wow" Jyn replied. "I always thought Vader was a machine. Never thought he was a man under that armor."  
"No one knew except for a select few" Kes continued. "Shara and I knew, because Leia had trusted us with the news. What Leia didn't know at the time was that Vader was her father. She had been told that Vader had betrayed and murdered her parents after she was born and that's why the Organa's adopted her. Obi Wan had told Luke a similar story when he asked what had happened to his father."  
"But that doesn't explain Rey" Cassian said. "Rey chose to take the name of Skywalker" Poe said. "Luke and Leia had trained her and had both take her in when she didn't have anyone."  
"So she adopted them as her family?" Jyn asked. "That's nice."  
Cassian agreed but he had a frown on his face as he continued to stare at Rey. "You remind me of someone though. Someone I once cared for."  
Jyn glared at him. Cassian noticed and squeezed her hand. "This was before I met you."  
"Oh. Ok. Then you're forgiven" Jyn replied causing everyone to laugh, but not Rey. Rey's head was tilted to the side as she studied Cassian. "Who do I remind you of?"  
"This girl I grew up with. Her name was Riah. Her mom, had hidden her from her father, not because she thought he would hurt her, but because she knew it would cause more harm then good."  
Rey gasped. "Riah was my mother."  
Cassian blinked as Jyn fell against the couch. "Riah was your mother?" Cassian asked.  
Rey nodded. I don't remember alot about her or dad, but I do know that there was times mom would get this distant look on her face as she held me."  
"Who was your father?" Jyn asked.  
They noticed that Rey tensed up at that question and that Poe laid a hand on her arm to help her to stay calm. "His name was Garith" Kes said.  
"Garith?" Cassian gasped. "Garith Palpatine?"  
Kes nodded as Cassian stormed around the room. "I should have known. When her mom found out about us, she sent Riah away to Naboo. Said she would be better off there. Her mom never liked me. Said I was to poor for her daughter. Riah and I was young, but we loved each other. What happened to the baby?" Cassian asked looking at Kes.  
"Baby?" Rey cried. "What baby?"  
"Riah was pregnant when she met Garith" Kes whispered.   
"So I have a sibling?" Rey asked.  
Jyn was looking at Rey as Kes shook his head. Just before Kes could speak though, Jyn gasped. "You're Cassian's daughter."  
Cassian turned to look at Jyn then back to Rey just as Kes nodded. "Garith and Riah told me who Rey's real father was just before they went to Jakku. Garith always wished that he and Riah could have kids of their own, but Garith had been a sickly child that it caused him not to reproduce."  
"So I'm not a Palpatine?" Rey asked as a thrill shot through her heart.  
"No" Kes said with a smile. "You are an Andor, and Cassian is your father."  
Rey's mouth fell open as Cassian fell against the back of his seat. "No wonder that Riah didn't tell me. She knew that it would devastate me knowing I fathered a child."  
"That was one of the reasons" Kes said noticing that Poe had slipped an arm around Rey's shoulder just as the young woman started to sob. "The other reason was that if Palpatine had caught wind that Riah had a child with anyone that wasn't of his blood line, then that child would be killed. As it was, Rey was going to be killed because somehow Palpatine had found out that she wasn't Garith's child."  
"But how was I able to produce force lightning?" Rey asked.  
"Because, your mother may have been the daughter of Obi Wan, but her father was the son of Count Dooku."  
"Count Dooku?" Poe asked. "Wasn't he also known as Darth Tyranus?"  
"Yes" Cassian whispered. He was looking at Rey and waited to see what the young womans reaction was going to be before he moved to hug his long lost daughter, that when she jumped up from the couch and ran from the room, Cassian was right behind her leaving Poe, Kes and Jyn watching as father chased after daughter.


	17. Chapter 17

Cassian caught up to Rey just as she fell on her knees infront of the force tree. He stood back and watched as the daughter he never knew about sobbed as if her heart was breaking, even though he was sure that it was.   
After he watched her for a few minutes, he ventured forward and knelt next to Rey, placing a hand on her back. When she looked at him, she was surprised to see that Cassian was also starting to cry.   
"I'm so sorry, Rey" Cassian began but was cut off when Rey raised her hand. "It's not your fault" Rey whispered. "You didn't know."  
"Still, I should have. Your mother and I was always close. We lived together before I left to join the rebellion."  
"I don't blame you" Rey said. "If anything, I blame my mom for not telling me the truth."  
" She couldn't" Kes said as he appeared. "Your mom wanted to tell you, but she was persuaded by Garieth not to, because of the emperor. Then once the emperor was gone, they were going to tell you, but then things had become even worse."  
"As in the emperor returning?" Rey asked.  
"Yes. And Ochi Bespoon finding out where you all were."  
"So did Leia really believe that I was the granddaughter of Palpatine?"  
"Everyone did" Kes replied. "Your mom and step dad thought it was the only way to keep you safe."  
Cassian had a hold of Rey's hand as they listened to Kes talk, and as time went by, Cassian was pleased to feel Rey start to relax and get her resolve back. "So what now?" Rey finally asked.  
"Now we move forward, knowing the truth" Cassian said. "And also, maybe learning how to be father and daughter."  
Rey smiled as she looked at her dad in the eyes. She nodded and slipped an arm around Cassian's waist and hugged him. 

After a while Kes headed back to the house, leaving Rey and Cassian to talk. There he found Jyn and Poe talking about what had happened in Scariff. Rose was in the kitchen showing Finn how to make a simple meal for lunch and Chewie along with Lando had gone back to the falcon to see what needed fixed.  
"Everything ok?" Poe asked.  
Kes nodded as he sat down next to his son. "It will be. All I can say is that I've never seen Cassian so full of joy as he is now."  
Poe smiled. Then he looked at Jyn. "You ok?"  
Jyn nodded. "Yes. I'm also glad that Cassian still has family around. He had told me about Riah while we were trying to escape Scariff. I didn't expect him not to have been with anyone else, but it is still a surprise knowing that he is a dad."  
"It will take a while, but I am sure everything will be ok again" Kes encouraged just as Cassian and Rey walked through the door.

After lunch Rey and Poe went for a walk. Poe sensed that Rey was still a little overwhelmed with what she had learned about her family and hoped she would finally open up to him.   
"So how are you holding up?" Poe asked as they sat down under a massassi tree not far from the old alliance base.  
Rey shrugged. "I've been better but I also have been worse. It will take time, but I am glad that I have one parent still around."  
Poe nodded. He was glad that Cassian was alive and that Rey had her father, but he was also a little worried that Rey would start to push him away. He didn't think that she would, but he couldn't help the way he was feeling. A frown crossed Rey's face as she looked at Poe. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing" Poe replied but Rey heard the lie in his voice. She leveled a look at him which caused him to chuckle. "I guess I am worried about us."  
"Poe, you don't have to worry. I'm no t gonna push you away. Have I not proven that to you?"  
" You have, sunshine, but I can't help the way I feel."  
"Well, I think I can prove it to you" reysaid with a smile and held her hand out to him after she stood up. Poe raised his brows as he slipped his hand in hers and let her lead him into the abandoned base.


	18. Chapter 18

Once inside, Rey pulled Poe to where the command station had been. It was dusty and you could tell that things had started to fall apart in the years it had been empty but Rey didn't care. She wanted Poe and by the tent in his trousers he wanted her also.  
Poe turned Rey to face him and once she looked up into his eyes, he crashed his lips against hers as he lifted her up on the table. "Are you sure, sunshine?" He asked in a hoarse whisper.  
"I'm sure, Poe. I need you."  
Poe nodded as he stroked her arms as she reached to the hem of his shirt and started lifting it. He smiled as he leaned over and kissed her again as he started working on her own clothes.   
Once they were both undressed, Rey leaned back on the table as Poe reached to her sex and started circling it, driving her crazy. When she moaned he slipped a finger inside and started working her over. She was wet, but he suspected that she had never done this before.   
After a few minutes of him using one finger, he slipped a second inside which caused her to cry out with pleasure. When he started to kiss down her cheek to her neck, she pulled back. "I need you inside me."  
"I am inside you" he whispered back.   
"No. I need your cock, Poe. Now."  
He nodded as he pulled his fingers out as he climbed over her and lined himself up with her sex. "This is gonna hurt."  
When Rey nodded Poe started to push inside which caused Rey to gasp out with shock. When he met some resistance, he looked her in the eyes and at her nod, he pushed forward. Rey could feel something give and it was painful, but soon the pain gave way to enumerable pleasure. "Move" she cried.  
Poe nodded as he started to kiss her as he started moving in and out of her and Rey's legs moved to frame Poe as he rocked inside her.   
Poe wanted to take his time, but the way Rey clenched around him made him speed up till he was pounding in her. He knew that she was getting close as she tightened around him even more and her moans got even louder. Her hips was meeting him thrust for thrust. Just then he felt her come around him. She lifted herself up as Poe wrapped his arms around her as he worked her through her climax. Rey was almost sitting in his lap when he reached his own climax, spilling inside her.   
After they came down from their high, Poe laid on top of her as they continued to kiss even though they were both breathless. When he pulled back and looked her in the eyes he was pleased to see the bright smile that was on Rey's lips. "That was amazing" she said.  
"I agree. For my first time that was pretty amazing" he agreed.  
Rey blinked as she sat up. "Wait? It was your first time also?"  
Poe nodded. "It was. I know you have probably heard that I had different women in my bed every night, but that's not true."  
"But what about Zorri?"  
Poe smiled as he kissed her forehead before pulling himself out. He almost apologized when he saw Rey flinch, but he also knew that Rey would probably smack him for that.  
"Zorri was always just a friend. We were close, but not like that. Zorri liked her men rough. And not always human." Then he frowned before bursting into laughter. "In fact, I caught her many times in the throws of passian with a gungan."  
This time Rey laughed along with Poe. 

Almost an hour later Poe and Rey walked back to Kes' place, hand in hand. They had made quick work of getting cleaned up, but Rey had made the statement that she wanted to take a shower. Poe had to agree.   
When they walked in the door, they saw Cassian, Jyn and Kes sitting in the living room, talking about the first war against the empire. Jyn was the first to see them and she smiled as she motioned for Rey to sit next to her.   
"You ok?" Jyn asked.  
Rey nodded just as Kes started to laugh. "Finn said that he saw you and Poe go into the old alliance base almost two hours ago. He went to follow, but was stopped by Rose."  
"Good" Poe whispered causing Rey to laugh and Cassian to raise a brow. "What do you mean, good?"  
"He means that Finn would have been scarred for life if he had followed us inside" Rey told her dad.  
Cassian's mouth fell open just as Kes and Jyn burst out laughing. "Maybe you will be a grandfather yet" Jyn said causing Kes to roar with laughter.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another major twist. :) Enjoy.

Rey should have known that things would start going bad eventually. Even though the threat of the first order and the final order had been dealt with, there were still the sympathizers.   
When it was found out that Rey was the last of the Jedi, those that had been with the first order started hunting her down. Zorri Bliss had sent a coded message to Poe warning him about what was happening. When he told Rey, she threw her hands up and stormed off. Poe chased after her, but he was to late. She and Chewie was already on the falcon and flying away.

Rey was sitting in the cockpit after leaving Yavin. She knew that the only way she could protect Poe and her new family was to leave, but she didn't know where to go.  
Chewie was trying to get her to talk, but she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Chewie. I know that we left in a hurry without me explaining."  
With that Rey told Chewie what Poe had told her. "I don't know where to go" she finally cried.   
Chewie laid a big hand on her arm and groaned out a reply and Rey blinked. "I never heard about that place. Is it findable, and can I be tracked there?"  
Chewie shook his head and Rey smiled. "Ok. Then we will go there."

A few days later Poe was starting to go crazy. Cassian and Jyn was trying to figure out where Rey could have gone.  
"What about Jakku?" Jyn asked.  
Cassian shook his head. "No. She wouldn't go there. Everyone knows that she is from there and that would be the first place that they would look."  
Just then Poe rushed into the room and he was smiling. "I know where she is" he said.  
"Where?" Cassian and Jyn asked together.  
"Someplace safe. I can't tell you, but we can go to her."  
"If you can't tell us, then how will you get us there?" Cassian asked with a frown.   
"Because BB8 found listening Devices around the house and old base."  
Jyn's eyes widened. "But won't thy still be able to track us?"  
With that Kes came in the house and motioned for them to be quiet and to follow him. When they got to where Kes was leading them, Lando was waiting for them. "Follow me" he said. "I've checked everything out. We are all clear."  
With that everyone climbed on the ship. Rose and Finn was already in the cockpit and as soon as the hatch was closed they took off. But what no one saw was that there was a masked figure watching them from the forest. "They are leaving" the figure said.

The thing was the ship that was waiting in orbit couldn't tell if anyone was leaving. The bounty Hunter was watching for a ship to leave Yavin 4 but when one didn't appear he hit the durasteel wall. "Should've known not to trust that guy" Ochi muttered.  
"Ochi, calm down" Zorri said as she appeared in the cockpit. "Fett knows what he is talking about. If he said they left, they left."  
"Then why isn't anything showing on my radar?" Ochi screamed.  
"Cloaking device?" Zorri said. "Maybe we can still track them of we run the scan." But it was to no avail. Once they ran the scan, there was nothing to be seen. Ochi screamed as he ran towards Zorri. "You traitor" he yelled as he grabbed Zorri by the neck. "You warned them."  
"You bet I did. I won't let you get Rey or the others."  
Ochi's eyes went hard as he grabbed a dagger and thrust it into Zorri's abdomen. "Then you are no use to me."  
When Zorri's body hit the floor, Ochi went to the navigational computer. "I will find her, if it's the last thing I ever do." With that he entered the coordinates for Jakku.


	20. Chapter 20

Poe brought the ship out of lightspeed as they approached the planet they were heading to. "I'm surprised the empire and first order never found out about this place" Cassian said as he walked in followed by Jyn and Kes.  
"This is the planet that Luke Skywalker met Yoda after Hoth" Lando said as he took over the controls. "The force surrounds the planet, and only those who know about it can come here."  
"But how did Rey find out about it?" Jyn asked.  
"Maybe someone in the force told her" Cassian said but Poe held up a hand. "Wait. Wouldn't Chewie know about this place?"  
Lando nodded. "Maybe that's the answer. Chewie told Rey."  
As they flew in the atmosphere, Poe grimaced. Of course it was a swamp. But as long as Rey was safe, that was all he cared about.  
Once they landed, Poe was the first off the ship when Rey appeared, running as fast as she could. "You ok?" He cried as he grabbed her.  
"Yes."  
"How did you know to come here?" Cassian asked as he walked up and hugged his daughter.  
"Chewie told me" Rey replied hugging her dad back. "Don't worry. This place can only be found by those who know about it."  
"We know" Kes said as he also hugged Rey. "Lando told us."  
Just then Poe's comlink started beeping in his pocket. "Hey Finn" he grinned as he answered the summons.  
"Did you find her?" Finn and Rose asked at the same time.  
"Yes. She is safe."  
"Good. Because we've been betrayed" Rose said.  
"By who?" Poe asked as the others listened in.  
"Zorri" Finn replied. "She was with the bounty Hunter, Ochi."  
Poe froze as he looked around at the others.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Poe, we saw it with our own eyes" Finn said.  
Rey was frowning as she listened in. Then a thought struck her. "Maybe she was making you think that" she said. Then Rey gasped as she fell to her knees. She looked at Poe when he knelt in front of her. "Zorri" she whispered.

They had been on Dagabah for what seemed like years when Wedge Antilles showed up. When Rey saw him she was worried, but the smile that was on the old rebels face calmed her. "The threat has been eleminated" Wedge said.  
"What? How?" Poe asked as he slipped an arm around Rey and pulled her close. Wedge grinned even wider. "Ochi has been killed. He had gone to Jakku to look for Rey, and when a few scavangers found out about it, they killed him."  
"So we can go home now?" Rey asked.  
"We can go home now" Poe confirmed as he kissed Rey till they were both breathless .


	21. Epilogue

Two months after returning to Yavin, Rey and Poe got married under the force tree surrounded by family and friends.   
A month later Rey found out that she was pregnant and her first reaction was to be scared. Would she be a good mother? What if her child also fell to the dark side? But with the help of Jyn, Cassian, Poe and Kes, Rey was able to gain a semblance of calm, but it took Ben Solo to appear to her in his force ghost form to get her to calm down completely.  
Rose and Finn got married a week before the baby was due, and Rose wanted Rey to stand up with her. It took alot to get Poe to stop telling Rey that she wouldn't be able to stand in heals. Finally they came to a compromise. Rey wouldn't wear heals. She went bare foot and was also told that if she needed to sit down, she could. So Finn made sure there was a chair where Rey was supposed to stand, which made Poe calm down some.

Finally the day came where Rey was to give birth. She felt as huge as Snoke's ship had been before Crait.   
She was making their bed when the first contraction hit. When Poe heard her cry out in pain and realized what was happening, he ran to get Kalonia. By the time they returned, Jyn was there along with Cassian, while a tired Rey was smiling as she held a small bundle in her arms.   
Kalonia checked mother and baby over and smiled when she looked at Poe. "You have a handsome son, General Dameron."  
"What's his name gonna be?" Rose asked as she entered the room, followed by Finn. Rey smiled and looked at Poe, who nodded. They had decided that of it was a boy, they would honor the one who saved Rey. "His name is Benjiman Luke Dameron" Rey said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this story.


End file.
